1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a trigger assembly for a gun, and more particularly to a trigger assembly for a break barrel airgun, wherein a substantially planar interlock is aligned with a longitudinal axis of a gun barrel selectively engages a secondary sear in the trigger assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,490,310 discloses a trigger mechanism for a sporting rifle having a rigid profile and a trigger safety catch and, because it also has a wall firmly attached to the rigid profile, which comprises the trigger and safety catch on one of the faces of said wall and similarly with the other face free, a first stud firmly attached to the trigger, a cover that partially covers the trigger and safety catch and the cover consists of an aperture, in the form of a slider, allowing the first stud to pass through it and for the movement of said first stud along the length of said aperture and a slider arranged over the cover in which, with the barrel broken, the referred slider will block the movement of said stud along the length of the aperture, thus immobilizing the trigger and, in the closed barrel position, the mentioned slider allows the movement of the first stud along the aperture.
However, the need remains for a trigger assembly that has reduced manufacturing requirements and hence cost. The need also exists for a trigger assembly that can be employed in a break barrel airgun, wherein the trigger assembly includes a primary sear and a secondary sear.